tdspoilersfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Huyopa2001/The Ridonculous Race Awards- SUMBIT WINNERS OF EACH CATEGORY
Hi Guys! In this blog, I am going to ask YOU on your thoughts on several categories that will decide what category a team will win. Any team can win more than one category and any team can receive no wins. The responses will end when I determine that there is sufficent voting results. Here are the categories: - Pair with the best one liners/ quotes - Pair which is over-rated - Pair with the most unexpected/ sad/ unfair elimination - Pair which were virtually non-exsistent during most episodes they were in - Pair which had more potential - Pair which least deserved to win a leg (specify episode) - Pair which deserved to be eliminated - Pair which deserved time penalty (specify episode) - Two pairs with best interaction (friends, relationships, enemies) - Pair which derailed the most - Best RR pair - Worst RR pair - Best character voice actor (specify ONE) - Worst character voice actor (specify ONE) Category 1: Pair with the best one liners/ quotes: This category will be about the pair with the best one liners and quotes. This may be in any episode and be about or directing to any person. ALL TEAM ARE ELIGIBLE TO WIN THIS CATEGORY. 'My Belief' I believe that the winners of this category deservingly is Sanders and MacArthur, specifically MacArthur. I think that she has been consistently funny, although sometimes boring and annoying. My favourite and most memorable include: - See that, it's glutes, it's all glutes. (Episode 1) - Ice dancing is the best sport in the world. (Episode 13) - Ok, I faked my way into cadet school, I have a rap sheet a mile long, my real name is Valentina Escobar, I've been smuggling fruits and vegetables across the border since I was 5. (Episode 18) Category 2: Pair which is over-rated: This category will be about the pair which was over-rated. This will be about how the pair was believed to be so amazing by first impressions or the leaked premiere. They should not deserve this love as this is what over-rated means. ALL TEAM ARE ELIGIBLE TO WIN THIS CATEGORY. 'My Belief' Although I am guilty of thinking this team is amazing, I believe that the winners of this category is Tom and Jen. Honestly, I love them too and they are so incredible, but I believe that these two are over-rated. Although they are so loved, I would have to admit that they didn't exactly deserve to be loved so much. It would be like saying that we love Tyler from TDI. They lasted the exact same amount of episodes as him. I do believe though that they are deserving of such attention because they seem down to earth and really normal. Category 3: Pair with the most unexpected/ sad/ unfair elimination: This category will be about the pair which had the most unexpected/ sad or unfair elimination. They may have not really finished a storyline or didn't seem to conclude properly. They may have been so loved and adored, yet they were cut unfairly. Or they were eliminated and left everyone crying. Who had the most unexpected, unfair or sad elimination? ALL TEAM ARE ELIGIBLE TO WIN THIS CATEGORY. 'My Belief' Honestly, the Vegans seemed to have a better storyline and more potential than those remaining. I still want to know what happened with Laurie and her face and her food. I want to know about the affects of the penalty and how Miles views Laurie now. Are they still friends? Is Laurie vegan? I WANT TO KNOW! It was a sad elimination because I loved them. It was unexpected because they were given so much screen time and had unfinished plots with each other and Father and Son. It was unfair because no way 30 minutes happened during the time shown. I wished they returned or weren't eliminated in Brazil. Category 4: Pair which were virtually non-exsistent during most episodes they were in: This category will be about the pair which were almost non-exsistent in most episodes they were in. They may have not had a storyline or a significant role in much of their airtime or with other contestants. Did they deserve the competition? Should they have even been on the show? ALL TEAM ARE ELIGIBLE TO WIN THIS CATEGORY. 'My Belief' I think that of all eighteen teams, if I must choose one pair, I would have to decide that Mary and Ellody are the team that were non-exsistent. They just seemed to float along to the first three episodes and include random comments or interactions. I think they interacted with the Surfers in Morocco and the Fashion Bloggers in one of the airports in an episode for no particulsr reason. I love them to death though, (again over-rated) and I think that to an extent they deserved another chance and the chance to show and given another storyline. Category 5: Pair which had more potential This category will be about the pair that had more potential. Were they eliminated too soon to be given an actual plotline? Were they just not given enough chance to shine? The winners of this category should be the pair that had or seemed to have so much potential and ended up ruining it by elimination or another choice by producers. ALL TEAM ARE ELIGIBLE TO WIN THIS CATEGORY. 'My Belief' In my opinion, I would have to say that Kelly and Taylor are the pair with the most wasted potential. The first episode they seemed to have a really good, interesting and different thing going for them. Unfortunately, it just didn't work out. I did like though, that they were able to get an interesting part in their relationship when Kelly said she lied about Taylor's great work. I also liked them in France and the drawing challenge. I wish they were given more for me to like them. Category 6: Pair which least deserved to win a leg (specify episode) For the fifth category, you will decide the pair which least deserved to win a leg in a specifc episode. They may not deserve as it was random they won. It may have been ironic they won. They might have deserved to be eliminated, or even just because they were terrible people in general. Whatever the reason, they just shouldn't have won. ALL TEAM ARE ELIGIBLE TO WIN THIS CATEGORY. 'My Belief' I would have to say the Ice Dancers winning in Episode 14 which was Australia to New Zealand was the most undeserving winners. I would have liked to see a team win the leg because of honour rather than cheathing. It did seem pivotil for the pair to be evil and unlikable though, so maybe it was for the best. At the end of the day, honour should give someone a win and they didn't deserve. Category 7: Pair which deserved to be eliminated This category will determine the pair which most deserved to be eliminated from the competition. Were they all dryed of humor, stroylines and personality? Did they need to be in order for another team or two to shine? Or were they just some filler space. Here, the most deserving team for elimination will be the winners of the category and the legit losers of the show. ALL TEAM ARE ELIGIBLE TO WIN THIS CATEGORY. 'My Belief' Gerry and Pete were loser tennis rivals with absolutely no interesting aspect of them. It felt like i was watching my grandparents and was always cringing and ignoring them when they were present in the show. I was holding my breth up until there elimination and was relieved when they were eliminated. That is one of the eliminations of the beginning of the season I was happy about. Category:Blog posts